Shadow Games
by 1Soccerlover11
Summary: Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are playing a game at the institute out of boredom, but it's not helping. They invite over the whole gang to play a new game, the Shadow Games. There will be Clace, maybe some Sizzy and Jaia. What will happen? Read and find out. First fic. Read and Review. Enjoy!
1. Tickle Torture

Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon sat cross-legged around the bottle. The four 13 year olds had been trying to deicide who would spin first for the past 15 minutes, but they had yet to find a solution. The four had almost given up hope of getting to play when Jace spoke up.

"By the Angel, if you guys are gonna be such wimps I'll spin first!"

He reached forward confidently, and hit one end of the bottle, making it turn in small, frantic circles. The teenagers all leaned towards it, eyes fixed on the rotating, glass cylinder. The bottle came slowly to a stop and they all gasped: it had stopped pointing at Clary.

Jace glanced at Clary, who was blushing madly. He smirked at her, and she gave him a glare in return.

"Fine." Clary said as she got to her feet.

She walked towards the still-smirking Jace, and leaned over him; enjoying the brief moment of being taller than someone else. Clary didn't realize she had just been standing there until Jace coughed.

"Excuse me, I'm waiting." he said cockily.

Clary scowled at him, before bending down to be level with him. Golden eyes bore into green ones as they looked at each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Clary could see Simon and Izzy staring at them and whispering to each other. She ignored them as she moved towards Jace again. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips met hers. Clary gasped, but the moment ended as they pulled apart.

She looked away embarrassedly, and even Jace looked slightly unsettled. Iz and Simon were still snickering and looking at them. When Clary was sure her face had returned to it's normal color, she turned back to her three friends, to find Jace staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Clary asked wiping self-consciously at her face.

'Nothing…" he answered turning back to Simon and Izzy, both of whom had started laughing, and making kissy faces at him and Clary.

"Will you two lunatics stop?" Clary exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

Finally, unable to contain themselves any longer, the "lunatics" burst into a fit of laughter. Tears streamed down their faces, and their bodies shook violently as they rolled around on the floor.

"What the…" Clary and Jace said in unison.

They glanced at each other and grinned. Jace turned around and grabbed a pillow off of the couch behind them. Understanding what he was going to do, Clary snatched one up too. Silently, the two teens made their way across the room to where Si and Iz still lay on the carpet giggling. Jace and Clary nodded to each other before raising their pillow, and bringing them down on their friends. Clary took Izzy, and Jace Simon.

As the pillows hit their marks, Simon and Isabelle's shrieks of laughter were cut off, replaced by shouts of protest. The two "lunatics" tried to escape the hail of pillows, to no avail. The redhead and the blond were making it rain cushions.

One of Clary's swings hit Isabelle in the face making her fall back against the wood floor.

"Uh-oh." Clary muttered as she dropped her pillow and began to run.

"That's it! Clarissa!" Isabelle yelled as she got to her feet.

She dusted herself off, and bent down to grab the other girl's discarded weapon. Clary had made it across the room, and was about to sprint under the archway, when a heavy blanket was thrown over her. Clary's feet got tangled in it, and she tripped. She landed, her nose only inches from the archway. So close, yet so far.

Clary was struggling to disentangle herself, when Izzy took hold of the other end of the blanket, and began dragging her mercilessly back. Clary tried to gain purchase n the slick wooden floor, as she was pulled closer, and closer to her attacker.

When she reached Isabelle, the blanket was removed, and Clary found herself face-to-face with an angry brunette.

"Pay-back time!" Izzy shouted.

She then proceeded to sit in Clary, and tickle her.

"No!" Clary screeched, "Please, Izzy! Stop!"

Iz ignored her, and continued her torture. Finally, desperate, Clary called for Jace.

"Jace, help! Clary down! I repeat Clary down!"

He looked up from where he was bombarding Simon with his cushion. Seeing Clary's current position, he ran towards her, and vaulted over the couch, but instead of landing lightly and gracefully as intended; his foot slipped on the forgotten bottle, and he fell clumsily onto his back. Isabelle stopped tickling Clary long enough to let out a short laugh, before continuing.

"Jace, hurry!" Clary cried between giggles.

He rose painfully to his feet, and ran the rest of the way to his partner, after casting a sour look over his shoulder at a certain bottle. Jace reached the two girls, and was bending down to lift his sister off of Clary, when he was shoved aside by someone. Simon. Jace had forgotten all about him. Simon tackled Jace, who reached around and grabbed him, before picking up a random scarf from the floor, and tying his arms and legs. Jace then bent down again. He wrapped his arms around Izzy's stomach, and lifted her off of Clary as if she weighed nothing.

"What took you so long?" she gasped breathless from Isabelle's tickles

"Hold her down." Jace commanded without answering her question.

Clary nodded, and proceeded to on her friend, and tickle her , the same way Izzy had done to her earlier.

"Agggghhhhhhhhh!" Iz screamed, thrashing wildly on the ground, but Clary did not release her hold.

"Revenge is always sweeter." She said laughing.

Jace reappeared with another scarf in his hands, and tied up Isabelle's arms and legs too.

When he had finished, Jace stood up and turned to Clary. The two victors high-fived each other; before turning back to their captives, who were squirming pitifully around on the floor, trying to escape their bonds.

"Give it up you guys," Jace said mockingly, "I tie really good knots."

Izzy stopped squirming and turned to Jace, shooting him a look that said "You will pay." Jace looked a little scared for a second, because when Isabelle Lightwood says you'll pay, you're going to pay.

Clary and Jace were just kneeling down to gloat some more about their victory, when Maryse Lightwood- Jace and Izzy's mother- walked into the room.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the state the room was in. Her eyes went from the pillows strewn about, to the blanket left carelessly on the ground, to the four teens, two of which were tied up on the floor.

"What in Raziel's Name," Maryse breathed, "did you kids do?"


	2. Let the Games Begin

Jace turned to face his mother.

"Um…hi?" he said nervously.

Maryse just stood under the archway, glaring at the teenagers.

Clary freed Isabelle and Simon, then turned to face Maryse.

"Yeah, well, as much as I'd love to hang around," she said, "I have to...um..help my..err..cat...because she...umm...ate some..err...spoiled..errr...pizza.."

"Wow, I suck at lying." Clary thought to herself.

Simon, seeing an opportunity spoke up.

"Yeah, me too..I..um..agreed..to..eer..help her watch her...umm..cat." he stuttered nervously "So..um...yeah..bye!"

Clary and Simon made a dash for the archway, only to find it blocked by none other than Maryse.

"Not so fast!" she said sharply. She turned to Clary.

"I know for a fact that you, do not own a cat." She turned to Simon.

"So I do not understand how you could help her with something that does not infact exist. Care to explain?"

The two of them gulped. "We were..playing..pretend?" Simon said hopefully.

"Of course you were." Maryse replied, looking at each of the children in turn.

"Now I want an explanation, why does the room look like a tornado passed through? And why, where Isabelle and Simon tied up?"

"We were playing a game, and-" Jace started.

"I hadn't realized that 'playing a game', involved turning and entire room upside-down; that said neither of you will leave this room until it looks just as spotless as it did before You four came in." Having finished talking, Maryse turned on her heel, and walked out of the room shaking her head.

Si, Iz, Jace, and Clary could hear the clicking of her shoes agains the the floor getting fainter, as she walked down the hall.

The four kids let out a collective sigh, and sunk onto the couch together, with Clary squished between Simon and Jace, and Iz next to Simon.

"We'll," said Simon "we've got cleaning to do."

"You don"t say!" Clary exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the cushions were back on the couch, the bottle in the trash, the blanket folded up, and the scarfs nowhere to be seen.

"Done!" Isabelle sighed as she flopped onto the couch. The other three were stretched out across the carpet, half on-top of each other: Jace's arm was on Clary's leg, whose arm was on Simon's stomach, whose head was on Jace's leg.

They stayed in this position until Izzy spoke up.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"I know!" Clary said with fake excitement "there"s this really cool game called sit-down-and-do-nothing-at-all-until-it's-time-to-go! So what do you think?"

Izzy huffed, then gasped as a light bulb went off in her head.

"How about we play hide and seek she suggested enthusiastically.

Jace scoffed, "Aren't we a little old for that?"

Clary and Simon nodded in agreement.

"You're never too old to have fun!" Isabelle replied shaking her head.

"Whatever." Jace answered disinterestedly.

"Well, we've got nothing else to do, so unless you have another suggestion, we're gonna play hide and seek."Izzy said.

Izzy looked at the three other teens, daring them to make a suggestion. Needless to say no one said anything.

"We can also use this game to practice our Shadowhunting skills, because to get someone out you have to hold your weapon at their necks, and say 'dead'. It will also be like the Hunger Games, seeing as how you are able to form alliances, and work together, but only one of us can win. Whoever wins can boss everyone else around for the rest of the day."

That last part caught Jace's attention.

"They're so going down!" he thought.

"If were gonna play this game shouldn't we have more players, and what about me I'm not a Shadowhunter, I don't know how to use your seraph-thing-a-majigers?"

At that Clary piped up.

"We can call Maia, Jordan, and Magnus**(A/N He's 15 in this fic.)** I can go get Alec, Seb, and Jon **(A/N He's Clary's not-evil brother in this fic) **from upstairs, as for you Simon, the non-Shadowhunters can use normal weapons and it shouldn't matter that much anyway, you're a vampire, and Maia and Jordan are both Werewolves."

"What about Magnus?" Simon inquired.

"He can momentarily stun us with his sparkly clothing, giving him the opportunity to call "death" on us." Jace explained.

They all laughed.

"Ok, now that we've established that, Clary go get your brother, my brother and Seb."

* * *

In fifteen minutes everyone was downstairs, the Shadowhunters in gear, weapons of choice hanging from belts, shoved into boots and pockets."

"Okay," Isabelle called, "we have five minutes to form alliances, like how they had that week to prepare in Hunger Games, then the games will begin. Good luck everyone!"

She spun on her heel, and headed straight towards Clary and Maia.

"So, girls do we have an alliance?" she asked confidently.

Clary and Maia nodded.

"I have a plan," Maia whispered, glancing over at the other players, "We stay in a pack and target them one by one, you know, pick 'em off so they drop like flies." she said making a falling motion with her hands.

Clary and Izzy nodded, and gestured for her to continue.

"We all know that Jace is going to go solo, Magnus and Alec are gonna pair up, Seb, Jordan and Jon will probably get together, but I'm not sure for Simon: he could either go solo like Jace, or end up with one of the two boy groups. Either way we'll take most of 'em down and then split up so it doesn't come down to just us three."

"Wow," Isabelle said, "you've got it all figured out haven't you?

"Thanks, I try." Maia replied cockily.

"Alright hands in." Clary spoke up.

The three girls touched hands.

"One! Two! Three! Go girls!" they shouted in unison earning stares from all the boys.

They were just starting to laugh when Simon walked up.

"So girls, any spaced left for me?" he asked.

Clary, Maia, and Iz glanced at each other. They turned their backs on him and had a quick huddle up. When they turned around again, it was Clary who spoke.

"Yes Simon, there is a spot for you," she said taking a step towards him. Simon gulped.

"We have a **very **special job for you. We want you to infiltrate Sebastian, Jordan and Jon's group. Pretend to be one of them, make them trust you, and then" Clary stopped sliding her hand across her throat, "you finish the job. We' ll be in the shadows watching, so we'll know if you followed instructions. Be careful, if we find that you double-crossed us, we. Will. Hunt. You. Down. Do we have a deal?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, we do." Simon said seriously.

"I would shake on it, but I don't to rouse the suspicions of the boys any more than you already have by coming over here, so to reduce suspicions we will now proceed to yell at you, and reject you. Just remember Si, we will hunt you down, and we're always watching.

Then the girls began to yell at him, and shoo him, and Simon headed towards Sebastian, Jordan and Jonathan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alec had formed an alliance with Magnus.

"Darling," he said slinging an arm over Alec's shoulder, causing him to blush, "I knew you couldn't resist this" Magnus indicated himself.

Alec didn't answer, he just kept blushing.

* * *

**Jace P.O.V**

I watched the girls congregate, and talk about their plan. I watched as Simon walked over to them, they talked shortly, before the girls began to yell, and shoo him away. I smirked, looks like Ratface got rejected.

I continued to observe as Simon made his way over to Seb, Jordan and Jon. They quickly accepted him. I had opted to go solo because being in an alliance with them would put me in danger, knowing them, one would backstab me as I defended them. Um, yeah. Not gonna happen. I turned to Alec and Magnus. Magnus had his arm around my brother's shoulder, and he was blushing. I shook my head: it's so obvious he likes Magnus, he just doesn't wan't to admit it. He's sensitive about the whole gay thing.

My eyes went back to the girls, we're they rested on Clary. I was still confused, when I had kissed her I had felt something weird, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I would come to me, things always did after all.

I shook my head to clear it, I had a game to win; and I was going to win.

* * *

**Simon P.O.V**

After I left the girls, I walked right up to Sebastian, Jordan and Jonathan, who immediately accepted me. This was going to be easier than I thought. I would call 'death' on these three, then I would join the girls. I would call 'death' on all of them too. Those girls wouldn't know what hit them. Then it would just be me, Jace, Alec, and Magnus. I'd let Jace take care of Alec and Magnus, so it would just be me and him. I smirked internally, this would be a walk in the park.

I was going to win.

* * *

Isabelle walked back to the center of the room.

"Attention!" she clapped her hands loudly,all the players walked over, and awaited instructions.

"I hope you all have found good alliances. I'm going to pass out walkie-talkies; you are only to use these to tell the rest of us that you have been called 'death' on. you may not give any additional information. We will begin in the center of the institute, let's go!"

The ten children raced through the halls of the Institute after Isabelle. When they reached the center of the cathedral, Izzy turned to face all her players. Isabelle passed out the walkeie-talkies.

"Everyone, form a circle." she said, getting into it herself. "Draw your weapons."

The sound of metal on metal, resonated through the large room as the ten teenagers drew there weapons.

"May the first Shadow Games begin." she said.

And all ten kids took of running.


	3. Go Time

**"May the first Shadow Games begin." she said.**

**And all ten kids took off running.**

* * *

As soon as Izzy uttered those words, all the children dispersed. Clary, Isabelle, and Maia were the first to disappear, the three girls ran down the hallway, and turned the corner. Leaving all the boys trying to escape the crowded corridor.

The next to go were Alec and Magnus, who took off after the girls.

Sebastian, Jonathan, Jordan, and Simon ran in the opposite direction, and Jace followed keeping to the shadows

_This is gonna be fun." _he thought smugly.

* * *

**Jace P.O.V**

I saw the three girls disappear down the hallway, and Magnus and Alec take off after them.

_They are gonna die._ I thought amusedly.

I turned my attention to Seb's group, who was sprinting in the other direction

_I'll get them out first. I told myself as I set off after them._

* * *

_**Clary P.O.V**  
_

As soon as the game started, Maia, Iz, and I sprinted down the corridor, away from everyone else. I turned around and saw Magnus and Alec chasing us.

I quickly told my two accomplices, and we decided to hide for now, and then attack them. All three of us somersaulted onto the beams attached to the ceiling. I had to refrain from laughing as I watched Alec and Magnus come charging around the corner and stop, confusion on their both looked around for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess they move quicker than we thought, let's move on." Magnus said to Alec.

Alec nodded. They were just about to continue running down the corridor. When Iz dropped from the ceiling onto Alec's back, and Maia did the same to Magnus. Isabelle wasted no time as she pressed her dagger to Alec's throat.

"Dead" she called out, before hopping off of Alec's back and rejoining me on the beams.

"Maia, let Maggie go," I called down to her, "we"ll get him later."

Maia gave a short nod, then jumped back onto the beams.

Magnus and Alec looked up ,but we were gone, lost in the shadows of the Institute.

I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Alec pulling out his walkie-talkie.

_One down, nine to go._I smirked to myself.

* * *

**Isabelle P.O.V**

Yay! I just had my first kill: Alec! I'm so gonna win this.

I plan as we run along the beams, jumping from one to the other going back the way we came. Clary, Maia and I had decided that it would be best to sneak up behind Jace while he was following Jordan, Jonathan, Sebastian, and Simon.

Ah, Simon. I hope for his own sake that he is following instructions.

I clear my head as I spot a shadow up ahead. Jace. I glance at my companions, and see that they have spotted him too. I motion for them to stop, and they turn towards me expectantly.

We decide to follow him and see if he can call "death" on Sebastian, Jordan, Jonathan and Simon. I nod my head as we continue to track Jace.

* * *

**Simon P.O.V**

I hear my walkie-talkie vibrate in my pocket, so I pull mine out, as do my accomplices. We all press the 'talk' button, and hear Alec's voice.

"I'm dead." he states simply, and clicks off. My group snickers, the game must started and he's already dead. Well, we all knew that he wasn't gonna win. That sucks for Magnus though, now he's alone. _Boo-hoo_. I smirk.

My group stops laughing and continues down the hallway. I guess it's time to put my plan into action. I'm behind all the others so it should be that difficult.

I' m just about to make the first move, when I see something golden fly past me, and slam into Sebastian. _Jace_. He has the other boy pinned to the ground and calls 'death' before poor Seb has time to blink. I decide I should kill someone and flee back to the girls, where phase 2 of my victory plan will take place.

I grab my pocket knife, and press it against Jordan's neck.

"Dead." I say smugly, before taking off to find the girls. I turn and see Jonathan has disappeared as has Jace. They're probably dueling it out somewhere.

_Not my problem, I'm in it to win it. _I say to myself.

* * *

**Maia P.O.V**

Clary, Iz, and I watched from above as Jace killed Sebastian, and Simon killed Jordan.

I watch as he runs out of the room, probably looking for us.

I'me just about to speak when I hear my walkie-talkie vibrate. I pull it out, as do Clary and Isabelle. It's Jon.

"I've been murdered!" he huffs, then clicks of. That means there's only six of us left: me, Iz, Clare, Simon, Jace, and Magnus.

I turn to Clare, and Iz.

"I think we had better split up now." I say.

My two former accomplices nod in agreement.

"I hope it doesn't come down to us." I say, as I jump of the beam, and run of after Jace.

_I can beat him, and then I'll be one step closer to victory._

* * *

**_Magnus P.O.V_**

I look around as I****walk silently down the hallways of the Institute. I'm sure everyone thought that I would be an easy target, but I am not going down without a fight. There are only six of us left so it's time to make my move. I think of Alec being eliminated int he first few minutes of the game: it was a bummer but he would have been killed by someone else anyway. I snap out of my thoughts as I here footsteps running down the corridor behind me, and step into the shadows. I watch intently as the person comes around the corner. Maia. _It's go time._


End file.
